


tranquil

by orphan_account



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Beaches, M/M, Pointless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 13:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10491459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "- he concluded that the ocean may as well reside in his eyes."





	

**Author's Note:**

> this happened to me last night without the kissing so i thought i'd translate it into a ryden fic... i'm terrible

“Isn’t it soothing?”

Brendon stared into the wide expanse of the black ocean, into those murky waters that held so much depth and secrets, and for a minute there, it may have been soothing.

He turned his head to face Ryan’s side profile, and although he couldn’t view the honey tint of his eyes very well in the limited moonlight, he concluded that the ocean may as well reside in his eyes. Too many depths and secrets were in there, too many emotions Brendon couldn’t put a name to were constantly swimming around in those irises.

“Maybe.”

Ryan quirked an eyebrow, eyes roving over his companion. “What’s got you so down?”

“… Nothing, I’m fine.”

“You can tell me anything…” Ryan trailed off, waiting for Brendon to open up to him. Like a rather stubborn oyster, Brendon’s mouth clamped firmly shut. When nothing emerged forth other than Brendon’s scattered, shallow breaths, Ryan heaved a sigh. His own best friend can’t even trust him.

They remained entrenched in the sand for what must have been another hour or two (or perhaps ten minutes but who’s counting), Ryan steadily closing the gap between himself and Brendon. One wrong move, and he’d scare the other male off into an abruptly ended friendship.

He thought Brendon didn’t notice. But Brendon did.

The mere millisecond Ryan took to inch his hand fully into Brendon’s was a millisecond too long. Brendon immediately yanked his hand away as if he had been burned, causing a wave of hurt to rush through Ryan.

Why wasn’t he ever good enough for Brendon?

“Brendon…”

“What?” Brendon snapped, effectively catching Ryan off guard.

“I— I want…” Ryan tapped Brendon’s hand, hoping his actions would convey what his words couldn’t.

There was a long pause, in which Ryan wished for the rising tide to whisk him away to meet his watery doom.

Thankfully, Brendon tentatively slipped his hand into Ryan’s, digits resting in Ryan’s palm. He beamed widely, intertwining his own fingers with Brendon’s.

“You ever notice that the moon looks like a giant block of cheese?” Brendon abruptly questioned, making Ryan snort from the sheer lunacy of the subject.

“No, but I suppose I have now.”

“Ryan?” Brendon asked in a too-small voice. He made a humming noise in response, patiently waiting for Brendon to continue. He didn’t actually get a response, not a verbal one anyway.

He did, however, receive a chapped pair of lips against his own for a total of one, two, three seconds until Brendon pulled away, eyes wild with constituted worry.

“I shouldn’t have done that, fuck, fu—“

Ryan pressed a long finger to Brendon’s lips, silencing him with a smile.

“Do it again, won’t you?”


End file.
